Prosperity
by gokart48
Summary: The war with Valm is over and they set sail back home, but they make an unexpected stop on an unnamed island. The Grimleal haunt this place and the shepherds put a stop to it, but what happens next? Robin and Emmeryn.


___Requested by Fotsvamp_

* * *

_Prosperity_

The Shepherds had one last stop to make before returning to their proud Haildom of Ylisse. There had been news of rough weather and a sighting of an unknown phenomena that the sailors called a sea tornado. They decided to dock on a small island about 50 miles off the coast of Valm.

The natives were very friendly, but the Grimleal in the area were not. They had been abducting women in town and sacrificing them to their merciless god. Naturally, Chrom and his friends put a stop to this crime, but along their way; they found a woman with no memories of her past, and a strong speech impediment. Her name was Emmeryn.

...

"Robin...You have recovered some of your memories from the past right?" Asked Chrom who was very anxious after reuniting with his sister."

Robin put a hand to the back of his head was uneasy. "...I am afraid not, my first memories are still of that field you found me in."

"...I see..."

"But! That doesn't mean Emmeryn wont! I am sure she could be remembering you and Lissa as we speak!" Robin cheerfully tried to consoles his friend.

"...I suppose...Gah! Damn it all, if only I could have saved her back at Plegia."

Robin put his hand on Chrom's shoulder. "She did it to protect you and everyone she cared for Chrom. It haunts me just as much as it hurts you, but we could not do anything. She did it again on the battle field. Trying to sacrifice herself so no one else would get hurt. Thank God we could stop it this time."

"...Even without her memories she still has her caring personality."

"See! She hasn't changed at all. She is still your sister even if she can't remember it. She lives to ensure peace, and nothing has changed that. I am sure in time she will remember everything."

"Right...Right."

"The important thing is that she is still alive Chrom! Everything can be healed by time."

"...Of course, thanks Robin. I...I better get some rest. It has been a rather long day."

"Right, just get some sleep, and things will get better, I promise."

Chrom left with his mind in a daze thinking about his older sister. Lissa was taking it just as hard, but it was a relief to know that she was alive.

For Robin, seeing Emmeryn was a tremendous burden off of his shoulders. He always blamed himself for the failure at Plegia. A night did not go by where he was not trying to think of something he could have changed to save her life. He could not imagine the pain her loss brought to Chrom and Lissa, but he was still in sorrow from the events even after two years had passed. Emmeryn had done more than say a kind word, and give Robin a place to sleep. She inspired him at his weakest hour. He was confused without his memories. When nothing made since, he knew he could fight for one reason. Her actions and courage showed that peace was the greatest thing someone could enjoy. That was one thing he was sure of, and it comforted him while he was lost in this strange world.

Robin looked at the infirmary tent and shrugged his shoulders. It was time he returned the favor.

* * *

Robin slight opened the tent and looked in to see Emmeryn sitting in a chair.

"...Y-your Grace. Is it okay if I come in?"

She gave a very slight nod and Robin entered.

"Your Grace...I...I know how you feel. You are not sure what is going on, or why things are happening. You feel lost and confused..."

"..."

"The first memories I have are with your brother and sister. I do not remember anything before then, and that was two years ago. I ... I was alone and scared in this world."

"..."

"But...along my way through Ylisstol. There was a woman walking through the middle of the streets. The people cheered her name and loved what she stood for. She inspired everyone there and represented the world we all wish for. A world filled with peace... ...I met this woman, her words and tender nature comforted my lost soul. I know you don't remember her, but she is still here. Emmeryn, your dream of peace and prosperity helped me through my darkest hours. Chrom and I fight for that dream you hold so dear.

"..."

"You were so confident and brave in the face of danger. Gangrel and his horde could not break your resolve.

" I...dont understand."

"R-right, I am sure the memories will come back. You are still the same person despite everything that has happened. It is only a matter of time."

"..."

"I suppose you are tired after a busy day, and I am sorry for bothering you."

"..N-no its...f-fine"

"Still, you look tired, and I should let you rest...Goodnight your Grace."

"...Good..."

* * *

A couple of days passed by and the crew was ready to set sail again. They were on their way home to search for that elusive gemstone. Chrom and Lissa spent the last two days and nights trying to talk to their sister, but with little success. They had tried to see what she remembered, and is was not much. Emmeryn had a hard time grasping the people she just met, but they were treating her like an Exalt.

She was watching the waves rock back and forth as the ship set sail in the foggy mist. Chrom had asked for Robin to watch her so she wouldn't fall over board. Chrom would have done it himself, but he wanted to give her some time to rest without her concentrating on the past.

Emmeryn was standing perfectly straight with her hands on the railing. Robin slowly walked besides her, and shifted his weight onto the deck railing with his hip.

"Good morning your Grace."

"...its...dark..."

"I suppose the clouds and the fog are hiding the sun today, but is still a calm morning on the sea."

"...sea..."

"Yes, a sea...It is like the water you drink only much bigger...and saltier."

"...W-would...you...Tell me...m-more...about...me..."

"Huh?...Are you sure?"

"...Y-yes..."

"Hmm, well if that is what you wish to hear. You were loved by your people of course. Everywhere you went was a sign of peace and good tidings. Of course, Chrom and Lissa loved you above all else."

"...Chrom...my brother..."

"Do you remember anything about him?"

"...I...Somethings..."

"Really?! That is great! I am so glad your memories are coming back!"

"...not...many..."

"It is okay! I know they will come back. You already remember more than I do, and it all starts with a small step. You can share laughs with Chrom and Lissa before you know it!"

"...Your...memories..."

"Huh? Oh don't worry about me your Grace. I may not know who I was, or what I could have been, but Chrom, Lissa, and you have made it so I never needed to worry.."

"...Y-you say..I am still...the same at...h-heart."

"Of course! You are still the sweet and tender nature woman that the whole country loved."

"...Y-you...You are...the same...as before..loss...too."

"What? … No, knowing my father... I was probably different than who I am today...something worse... But that doesn't matter. What is important is your health."

"...Your spirit...never left..you...like me..."

"I suppose that is possible. Please don't worry about me though Emmeryn. Just take care of yourself and you will be happy again in no time."

"...Happy...like the fish..."

Robin looked out to the ocean to see a few dolphins jumping out of the water every once in a while. "Ha, exactly like the fish..."

"..."

"...You know the waves are so calming today. Perhaps it is a good omen."

"...F-for who?"

"For Chrom, the shepherds, and you of course. I am sure tomorrow you will wake up with even more memories about the past. Everyday is just another day to get stronger."

"...What about...you f-for omen?"

"I have never been the lucky type of person. That is more of Anna's department."

"...I see..."

"Brr, It's cold out here, are you sure you don't want to go inside the ship?"

"...Do you?..."

"I don't mind either way Emmeryn, whatever you feel more comfortable around."

"...I...I would like...watch sea..."

"Okay, can I get you a blanket or a coat then?"

"...No...I am fine...thank you..."

"Okay, if you are sure, we should reach port soon anyways...Hey look at that fish! He is waving to you with his tail."

"...Hehe..."

* * *

The shepherds did not enjoy their stay back at Ylisse for long. An important letter had arrived from their neighbor and its dubious ruler. They did not have to spend any time packing and left immediately. About five hours later when dusk was approaching; they set up camp on the last green patch of soil before the vast and endless sea of sand.

It was pouring rain when Robin walked out of the war room. This was one of the rare times he used his hood anymore. He had to be careful not to get his maps wet as he returned to his tent. They detailed a new land discovered far away. A place that is rumored to be home to samurai and vicious demons. To think after all these years, they still had not discovered the entire world they lived in. Robin could only imagine how big this world would truly get and marveled at the thought. Was Grima truly capable of destroying the entire world?

He soon forgot his thoughts as he saw Emmeryn peeking out of her tent looking at the pouring rain.

"Emmeryn? Be careful or you might get wet.

"W-what is happening?...Is the sea...f-falling on us?"

"...Er technically speaking yes, but it is just regular water that helps the world around us stay alive."

"...R-rain..."

"Y-yes this is rain! Oh that's fantastic! You are remembering again." Robin said with excitement as the rain continued to pour down on his cloak.

"...Bin...Bin"

"Huh? Do you need something?

"...Ro..bin...Robin."

"That's! You remember my name!

He was so excited that he dropped the maps he had concealed in his cloak.. They soon fell to the muddy floor and the water-soaked into the parchment.

Emmeryn watched two strange pieces of paper fall and pointed to them.

"...Hmm?..."

Robin looked at the ground to see his maps were soaked. If he tried to pick them up; they would instantly fall apart in his hands. He cursed a thousands times to himself and felt a pain in his chest.

"...Oh those? They are nothing...just some old maps. Heh, they are a little wet now though." Robin laughed through his hysteria.

"...You are...wet too."

Robin felt the water drops pour down on his hood and realized it was raining even harder now.

"A little, but don't worry, I wont fall apart. I am a little stronger than paper...but not much."

"...Robin is strong..."

"Heh, I guess that is one way to put it. But you are remembering so much! You are getting better everyday!

"...I remember things...next to you..."

"Really?"

"Yes...I feel safe."

"That's...that's"

"...Robin...t-tactician...Brother's best friend."

"Unbelievable! That is remarkable!"

"...Something...wrong?"

"Not at all!"

* * *

Robin was sitting near the edge of a field debating his final move. His father had forced him to steal the Fire Emblem. Valider had control on him the entire time. There was only one thing he could do. He sighed and kicked a rock in front of him. He was trying to figure out the least painful way to kill himself when he heard foot steps behind him.

"...Robin."

He turned around to see Emmeryn very worried and concerned.

"...Please leave me Emm. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"...No ...you are not... thinking. F-forgetting the good you have done."

"I might as well have killed us all today."

"...You will f-find a way to fix this. You can fix anything...you are helping f-fix me."

"I have done nothing Emm. It is your own resolve that has brought you this far."

"N-no. You...helped me. You will help my brother and sister too."

"And when Valider controls me again?"

"H-he cannot control your nature... Robin. Too nice."

She moved closer to him as he struggled to look her in the eye.

"I can't risk it Emm."

"R-robin... ...I need you. You make me...whole again."

"Those are the nicest words I have ever heard, but I can't-"

She held onto him with her face glued to his chest.

"Please d-dont go. I-I need you Robin. W-we can f-find a way to fix this."

"And if I fail?"

"Y-you wont...To smart and strong. You will f-find a way to fix this."

"..."

"R-robin..." She started to break down and cry.

"No, no please don't cry Emm. I...I will stay okay. Just please stop crying."

* * *

Epilogue

It was a quiet day in Regna Ferox

"Time changes everything. It lasts through the seasons, and through the hardships. It destroys and corrupts, but also heals. It promises peace and... prosperity in the future when today is bleak. Many have tried to tamper with it and failed. They want to change a moment in their past, but time passes on."

"..."

"We cannot see the future and yet we fear it. It is unknown, and that is scary. However, our greatest mistakes in the past could be our greatest moment in our future. So why should we keep looking at the past and regretting it? There is too much joy of the past to spend it in s-sorow."

"..."

"We can per...per...sev..."

"_Per*se_***vere**."

"Thanks Robin...now where was I?"

"You were in the middle of making me cry in joy Emm."


End file.
